


A Day with Drarry

by abovetheground



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Teddy Lupin, Banter, Cute Teddy Lupin, Daily Prophet, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Post-Hogwarts, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abovetheground/pseuds/abovetheground
Summary: Boys being cute!! Morning cuddles and fluff before hanging out with cute Teddy and being cute some more!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything before? The last time I wrote something creative (aka not an academic essay) was probably in elementary school but I just had this cute scene in my head so I wrote it down and kept writing and it turned into a story. I don't know how long I'll keep adding to it, but for now I'm having fun writing it (:  
> Go easy on my rookie ass <3

When he walked out of the bathroom after his shower, the delivery owl was sitting on the ledge inside the window with the Sunday morning prophet in its beak. Running a towel over his hair, Harry walked across the sitting room and swiped the paper from its beak before turning back towards the coin jar on the table by the front door. Moving faster as the owl, thinking he had forgotten his payment, hooted audibly. Snatching a knut from the jar and leaving the towel on the side table, Harry glanced towards the bedroom door ajar on his right on his way back across the room, hoping the bird hadn’t woken his boyfriend. After placing the gold into the leather satchel on the owl's leg and shutting the window behind the swoosh of wings, Harry ambled back into the bedroom with his paper, shutting the door quietly behind him.

He climbed onto the bed gently so as not to wake the sleeping dragon beside him and sank onto his back, head at a slight angle against his pillow to see the paper in front of him. About to unfold the prophet, he glanced to his left at the slight hitch in the rhythmic breaths of an easy sleep and drank in the sight of the man next to him. He was curled in a loose ball with his back to Harry, hands clasped loosely under his chin, and Harry couldn’t help the smile that took over his lips at the sight, still in awe that he— _he_ , Harry Potter, got to wake up every morning next to the most extraordinary man in the wizarding world.

“Morning, love,” Harry whispered softly, reaching out to set the untouched prophet on his night table. He placed a hand on Draco’s exposed shoulder and rubbed his thumb back and forth over the smooth, porcelain skin.

“Mmmm,” Draco grunted, rolling over lazily and throwing an arm cross Harry’s torso as he nestled his head into his lover’s chest and curled into his side. “You woke me, stupid git,” he murmured with his eyes still closed. Harry felt Draco’s lips turn up as they formed the affectionate insult, and his own couldn’t help but follow suit as he was reminded that no matter how many things had changed between the two of them in the last nine years, some things just never would.

“I woke you and the owl hooting didn’t? I never will understand that brain of yours.” Harry pressed a kiss into the top of the platinum blonde head and wrapped his arm around Draco’s waist, pulling him closer. Draco had made admirable progress coping with the anxiety he developed sixth year, but it still prevented him from sleeping as deeply as he used to. He often woke in the middle of the night, be it thrashing sweating from a nightmare or without reason. On occasion he even had to have a cup of chamomile tea or read a chapter or two of his current novel of interest before going back to sleep. These days whenever Draco was awoken from a nightmare, it was by Harry pulling him into his strong arms and whispering that it was all okay, he was okay. In those moments they lay as they did now, each drifting back to sleep in the arms of the man he loved. 

And now they lay like that a while, Draco breathing in Harry’s rustic, homey musk of safety, and Harry’s fingers running through the blonde mop he loved seeing so ruffled every morning. He told Draco over and over that he should wear it naturally more often, comments Draco always brushed off with some excuse about, “just because you can’t civilize your hair it doesn’t mean that those of us with standards should give up on ours, thank you very much.” But despite the protests, Harry did notice a slight decrease in styling in the days following the conversation, and it made his heart sing to see that Draco would care enough about what he thinks to put a crack in his perfectly crafted façade.

They had been dating almost two years now. When they’d returned to Hogwarts for their eighth year, they found neither of them had the energy to maintain the electrically hateful rivalry they’d always kept up. But they each remained aware of the other’s movements as they had conditioned themselves to for the previous seven years. As the eighth years of all houses shared a common room and living quarters, they each began to notice things about the other they never previously had the opportunity to see. The things that they could never get out of their heads in earlier years, that they had then convinced themselves they hated, didn’t relinquish the head space they took up but instead turned positive. Draco found himself endeared by Potter’s dark curls, no longer infuriated by their inability to lie flat; and Harry found himself nostalgic for the satisfied smirk Malfoy wore after getting in a good jab. Each boy’s eyes automatically sought the other when entering a common space, but never lingered long enough to be noticed. It was only when Hermione and Pansy got so fed up with their friends’ pining and teamed up to intervene that the boys acknowledged their feelings, and now here they are two years later.

“It’s nearly nine,” Harry said into the mess of blonde locks, “you should get moving.” They had a longstanding tradition of Sunday brunch with Andromeda, Teddy, and occasionally Narcissa. Draco groaned halfheartedly and tilted his pouting face up to Harry.

“Mmmmm,” he groaned in protest, “I’m too comfy.” Shifting his body up so his head lay in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck, he pressed a soft kiss into the delicate skin. Harry didn’t answer, just let his head rest on Draco’s, relishing the perfect harmony of the way their bodies fit together. It was another minute before Draco sighed and rocked himself up into a sitting position. He scooted back to his side of the bed and threw his legs over, looking back over his shoulder at Harry watching him, smiling. He stifled a grin, rubbing his eyes with his left fist before standing and turning back to Harry.

“Can’t keep my favorite boy in the world waiting any longer now, can we,” he said with a smirk. Harry’s playful pout threatened to pull amusement into his carefully crafted taunt, and he rolled his eyes as he sank back onto the bed, crawling over to prop himself up on his forearms so he was mere inches from his boyfriend’s face. He brushed a stray lock of hair from Harry’s forehead with his thumb, his mock arrogance turning soft as he gazed into those perfect green eyes. “But if anyone could get me to, it would be my favorite _man_ in the world,” Draco amended matter-of-factly. Harry’s eyes crinkled with his smile at the mushy line he still couldn’t believe his former nemesis was capable of, as blonde leaned down to kiss him. Draco’s lips were soft and familiar against his own, and when Draco pulled away much too soon for Harry’s liking, he lifted his head to follow Draco’s lips, unwilling to give them up so soon. Draco chuckled and stroked the brunette’s cheek, his thumb stopping over Harry’s lips as he teased, “weren’t you the one telling me I need to get a move on?” With one last peck on the lips, he clambered off the bed and made his way hastily to the shower. Still smiling, Harry picked up the forgotten newspaper from his night stand and tried to register the headline, but his brain was more interested in marveling at his boyfriend’s sheer perfection.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple heads out for brunch with their godson/cousin and his grandmother, stopping at their favorite coffee shop on the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I just picture Teddy as the cutest little energetic perfect menace in the world and all I want is to hang out with him in real life and have him love me!! I love kids can you tell? Anyways H&D are being cute wtih Teddy

Twenty-five minutes later, when Draco was clean, dressed, and had blow-dried his hair (because “Harry, nevermind that my scalp would freeze and wearing a hat gives me hat hair, but going out in public with wet hair is about as civilized as not flushing after using the loo”), they set off for Andromeda’s cottage. Harry had added layers to his navy tee shirt, maroon Weasley jumper, and medium wash jeans. He wore a wool hat, because whatever Draco believed about hat’s effects on his own hair, Harry’s would look like a niffler’s latest conquest whether he wore a hat or not; his Gryffindor scarf, his pride for his school house never left him when he graduated; and his prized jacket, an exterior of dragonhide and a removable inside layer of Puffskein fur, all cruelty-free. He spent a few minutes tenderly removing the fur lining while Draco was in the shower, deciding it would be too much with the jumper.

Draco had chosen a pair of sand-colored trousers to go with his favorite olive green button down, over which he sported the off-white cardigan Harry had knit him for their last anniversary and which nicely contrasted his ankle-high, suede lace ups that “are _clearly_ eggplant, Potter, don’t let me hear you call them purple again.” Having relinquished Slytherin green at the earliest possible moment, his teal scarf of the finest cashmere made Draco’s grey eyes pop against his staple black pea coat and earmuffs.

Draco had always found comfort in fashion, and in a funny way it had played a role in his turning over a new leaf after the war. Pansy had snapped at him to chill out when he fussed over his appearance more than ever after the final battle, but for some reason he just couldn’t. Upon that admission, the former disloyal Death Eater realized he dressed and styled impeccably in an attempt to counteract his prudish behavior. Some part of him (that he wouldn’t acknowledge) had reasoned that the worse he acted, the better he had to look to make up for it, because as much as he hated to admit it, he cared _so_ much about what other people thought of him. The stupid part about it was that he acted like such a dick because he didn’t think anyone would ever like him as he truly was, and he felt so stupid for not realizing that he had developed a coping mechanism to deal with the consequences _of his_ _coping mechanism_. In that moment he made a choice, he would drop the act when he went back to school. People would already hate him because of what he’d been, so if he let himself be who he really was and still got shit for it he could just blame his past for their hate.

Years of coping had built his taste up to a point where he couldn’t stand to see himself dressed like a commoner, so it was to his delight that McGonagall had announced that among other things, eighth years were exempt from wearing school robes if they did not wish to. With the absence of gittish behavior and the addition of wildly flattering clothing, Harry’s obsession with the blonde took a surprising turn towards infatuation that left him receptive to Hermione and Pansy’s manipulation.

 And now two years later, the pair stepped out of their flat hand in hand to face the cool, November air. The short commute to Andromeda’s had been the deciding factor in their choice of flat, and neither of them had regretted it for a second. They could floo or apparate there, of course, but they relished the sweet simplicity of a morning walk on a crisp, fall day. Hand in hand, Harry and Draco turned left at the end of the path to their front door and set off down the pavement. Ten minutes later they stepped into the comforting heat and smell of their favorite little muggle café to pick up their usual Sunday order: black coffee for Harry, a latte for Andromeda, herbal tea for Draco, and a hot chocolate with extra whipped cream for Teddy. Andromeda had recommended the place when Draco and Harry had first moved in down the lane, and they’d been loyal customers ever since. The barista looked up and smiled as they stepped inside, handing a middle aged woman her change giving them her full attention.  

“Hey you two, good to see you,” she said with a smile. “The usual?” She asked, picking up a cup and preparing to mark it with their order. Angie was probably about their age, give or take a few years, and had worked at the café longer than they’d been coming.

“You got it, Angie,” Harry said with a smile, pulling out a muggle bill to pay for the drinks and a generous tip.

The first time Harry had checked out the café had been to pick up lunch for himself, Draco, Ron, and Hermione, who came to see their new place before they had unpacked their kitchen supplies. It was a slow day, so he and Angie had chatted while he waited for his order. She ended up asking him out for coffee when he was about to leave, and his cheeks burned with embarrassment. She brushed it off easily and ignored Harry’s red face and stuttered “I’m— uh, actually— well, I’m in a relationship… Sorry,” making it less awkward for both of them, and when he returned hand in hand with Draco a few days later for the first of many Sunday morning visits, her lips parted slightly in surprise before she beamed sunshine at them making their way to the counter. She told Draco the story of her blunder a few days prior as she rung them up, which Harry had briefly mentioned to him already. Draco and Angie laughed when she told him how she was _so_ sure he was just making up an excuse to let her down easy, because he seemed so put off and avoidant. Draco had turned to his red faced boyfriend, still grinning when he said, “you never have known how to let the girls down easy, have you?” Draco let out a short bark of laughter when Harry scoffed at him, and put his arm around his embarrassed boyfriend to pull him in to kiss the top of his head. Angie let out a delightedly exasperated breath, putting her hand to her chest and feigning a dramatic faint before looking back at them with a radiant smile. She told Draco they made a cuter couple than she and Harry ever would, and told him “not to let that one go,” before they moved over to wait for their drinks. They had been her favorite customers ever since.

Draco and Harry left the café ten minutes later with their drink caddy, Draco throwing a wave back at Angie as they passed outside the huge storefront window. It was only five more minutes to Andromeda’s quaint little cottage on a quiet little avenue. They walked right in as she always insisted they did (because “dears you really are part of our family,”) and Draco shouted a hello towards the kitchen where they heard movement. As they heard an excited squeal and the pitter patter of tiny, running feet coming from the other room, the couple couldn’t help but break into wide smiles. Harry made to hastily set the coffee caddy onto the nearest surface to protect it from the blue-tufted ball energy racing around the corner. Draco and Harry squatted down as Teddy careened into them, almost knocking Draco to the floor with the excited force of his hug. The little boy in his dragon covered footy pajamas wrapped a short little arm around each of their necks and scrunched his legs up into his stomach so he was dangling half a foot above the floor. He was still making excited little “eeeeeee” noises, despite the fact that his head was now inches from their ears. Harry and Draco laughed as they nuzzled their heads into Teddy’s smaller one, pulling their favorite kid onto a big double bear hug.

“And good morning to you too Teddy Bear,” Draco said, laughing as he and Harry bent lower to put him back on the ground, only for him to pull his legs up higher and tilt his head back with a broadening smile of pride at his clever little game. Harry lost his balance as they bent Teddy lower to the ground and eventually all three were on the ground in a pile laughing fits. Harry looked up to see Andromeda, having watched the encounter play out with amusement, and he ruffled Teddy’s wild blue hair as he rose to greet her.

“Morning, Andy,” he hugged the older woman gingerly but affectionately.

“To you too, Harry.” She was still watching the other two on the ground, and Harry turned back towards his boys to see Draco lying on his back and holding Teddy’s hands as he put both feet against the two-year-old’s tummy and swung him up into the air with his legs straight out above him. Teddy shrieked with delight as he rose up and Draco swooped him around with legs. The man on the ground held the tiny hands in his as he held his arms out wide, moving them up and down so Teddy’s arms flapped like wings.

“What does a dragon say Teddy?” Draco asked his cousin when the shrieks died down.

“Rooooooaaar! Roar! Roar!” Teddy’s face twisted into a tiny scowl between his adorable attempts at a menacing cry, and Harry found himself chuckling at the sheer cuteness of Teddy’s typical toddler speech that made his “roars” sounds like “woaws.”

“He just gets more and more energetic every day, doesn’t he?” Harry asked Andy. The woman’s answering nod was accompanied a broadening smile complete with a twinkle in her eye.

“Hawwy! Gwandy!” Teddy called, eager for his godfather and grandmother to turn their attention back to him. “Wook, I’m a dwagon!” Teddy barred his teeth and growled at them, flapping his arms faster. His audience members grinned at each other before Harry turned back to his godson to play along.

“Oh no, what a scary dragon!” He said, stepping towards the two. “I hope,” he took another step, “he doesn’t,” another step, “get me!” At his last two words he reached forward and grabbed Teddy under his arms, sweeping him off Draco’s feet and spinning him around in the air before pulling him into his chest. Teddy, returning to his character after briefly abandoning his dragon alter ego to shriek with laughter, opened his mouth and breathed loudly in Harry’s face, his eyes narrow and nose scrunched up.

“Oh no, and it breathes fire too!” Harry ducked down his head as though avoiding Teddy’s flames, “ I guess I’ll just have to… get him!!” And with that he used his Teddy-free hand to tickle him under his arms and neck, inducing more loud shrieks of laughter and enough squirms that he had to abandon his attack and use both arms to make sure his godson’s wriggles didn’t land him on the hard wood floor.

“Well Mister Dragon, I don’t know about fire breathing, but all that tickling sure made me hungry,” Harry teased once Teddy had stopped his squirming and was breathing heavily against Harry’s shoulder. The little boy immediately looked up at him and let out an excited gasp.

“Can you make waffles (waff-ohs)? With blueberries (boo-bwies)?” He pleaded, throwing his arms around Harry’s neck and bouncing excitedly up and down in his arms. Whenever the kid spoke and his tiny mouth made every letter L and R sound like a W or an O, Harry wondered why in the world he had never spent time with kids.

Teddy’s repeated begs of “pwease,” were in time with his bouncing, and he only stopped when Harry answered, “anything for you buddy,” with a smile, and set Teddy back on the floor. It was true, he thought, he would do absolutely _anything_ for the delightful little menace trotting (rather bouncily) away towards the kitchen


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of brunch, some playful toddler banter, and an outing with Teddy.

Harry set the bacon onto a ready plate of paper towels and glanced up just in time to see the light on the waffle iron turn from red to green. He rotated the handle and opened the top, pulling his head away just in time to avoid the steam. He used his wand to smoothly unstick the perfectly browned waffle from the hot iron and levitate it onto a plate, sliding a few slices of bacon next to it with his free hand. Plate in hand, he turned towards the table to see Draco circling a fork full of waffle towards Teddy’s open mouth. He stifled a grin at the faces his boyfriend was (probably unknowingly) making to go with the sound effects of the fork’s “flying,” and thought, not for the first time, that the blonde was going to make an outstanding father one day. He sighed, heart full of love for the two boys playing before him, before moving to set the plate in front of Andromeda, who had a similar look of adoration on her face.

“Teddy you must be growing faster than we thought, I didn’t know you could grow a mustache!” Teddy’s face screwed up into confused expression as he chewed, and Harry touched his own top lip in an indication for Teddy to do the same. He did so, finger coming back covered in whipped cream from his hot cocoa. Teddy grinned at Harry and giggled as he struggled to lick his lip clean, only for the whipped cream to reappear when he sipped his sugary drink not ten seconds later.

The rest of the morning passed in a flurry of giggles, stories, and catching up. Teddy ate two full waffles in addition to his bacon and hot cocoa, way too much for his little tummy, then proceeded to lay on the floor and poke his belly, whining that he was going to explode. The adults exchanged amused glances between the kid’s dramatic exclamations, silently admiring his flair for dramatics. “Hawwy this is all your fault! If you didn’t make the best waffohs in the whole world then I wouldn’t have eated so much of them! I can nevow eat evow again! At weast if I expwode I won’t have to pick up my toys. Hawwy, you have to cwean it up when I expwode because it’s your whole fault.”

“It really is terribly difficult to be two, isn’t it Teddy?” Draco teased his cousin. Teddy snapped out of his own little world and rolled over onto his stomach, pushing himself up onto his elbows to look up at the blonde man. He cocked his round little head sideways, eyes narrowed and face all scrunched up in an angry expression only Teddy could pull off.

“Dwaco,” the kid started matter-of-factly, with the air of a parent about to scold their toddler. “I’m _not_ two, I’m two _and a_ _half_!” Teddy finished with a roll of his eyes, looking at his cousin with a face that Harry would have described as, “duh” if he had been asked. His boyfriend turned to him with a look that said, “can you believe he just said that?” And Harry, as usual, couldn’t resist pushing him further.

“Come on Draco, you can’t expect a _two_ year old to be able to eat two whole waffles, you’ve got to be at _least_ two and a half to manage that,” Harry gestured towards Teddy, his voice dripping with sarcasm. It was Draco’s turn to roll his eyes now, and Harry had a funny feeling that this kind of conversation had taken place quite often in the Malfoy household when their son was Teddy’s age. He grinned, both at the look his boyfriend gave him and at the idea of him pestering his parents about that crucial half a year difference eighteen years ago

Draco, having given up on getting his boyfriend on his side, turned to Teddy instead. “Well, I sure hope that extra half a year doesn’t mean you’re getting too old for the zoo now, Teddy Bear.” Teddy pushed himself up from the floor onto his short little legs, fists clenched and eyes wide with excitement.

“Weally, Dwaco? Weally we can go to the zoo?” With his level of astonishment at the suggestion, the zoo could be on Mars. Teddy’s pitter-pattering feet zoomed towards Draco and he clambered up onto his cousin’s lap, standing on his knees with one on each of Draco’s thighs. He put his chubby little hands on Draco’s shoulders and bounced up and down, still squealing little phrases of excitement. Draco made eye contact with Harry, and between his winces each time Teddy bounced, the men shared a look that they both understood to mean, “How did we get so lucky to have this perfect child in our lives?”

 

……….......

 

Draco and Harry always take Teddy after brunch to give Andromeda some time off from her grandson. It started off with them taking him on an outing and returning him to his grandmother that evening, but when they moved in together they started what Teddy calls their “Sunday sweepovers.” After staying the night one of them would bring him to daycare the next morning, and Andromeda would pick him up that afternoon. She always tells them they really don’t have to do it, but they can tell she’s secretly grateful to have some time to herself. And who wouldn’t be? One day with Teddy seems to take the energy of two, and at her age that’s too much.

They took muggle transportation to the zoo today, as they usually did when traveling with Teddy. Too much side-along apparition was said to be bad for development, and while most of the wizarding world had deemed that conclusion overbearing, Draco and Harry didn’t want to take any chances with the precious boy that wasn’t their own. Draco was just as enthusiastic as Harry when they made this decision, and Harry was pleasantly surprised when he didn’t turn and bolt at the first sight of the tube (even if he did tense every time somebody jostled him in the car, or if there was sweat on his brow that had nothing to do with the heat by the time they reached their stop).

Teddy barely waited for Draco to grab their tickets from the wizard behind the counter before dragging him and Harry, one of their hands in each of his, to the petting zoo hut. Teddy couldn’t resist the soft baby animals, and always spent hours running back and forth between the pens trying to decide which one was his best friend that day. For the safety of the children, the animals in the petting zoo were non-magical, even though the rest of the park was about half and half. On this particular visit, Teddy brushed lambs, fed a tiny goat from a bottle, cheep cheep cheeped with little chicks, and, to his delight, got to ride a miniature pony.

Draco couldn’t contain the swell of his heart that came from watching his delighted little cousin care for delicate little fluffy things. Harry’s favorite part was when Teddy insisted they meet his new best friend, and started rubbing the baby bunny he had been cradling all over Draco’s face because “Dwaco isn’t he the softiest and fuzziest in the whole worls? And he’s onwy a baby!” Draco started uncontrollably sneezing and Harry’s roars of laughter were only stifled when his own face was subjected to Teddy’s furry little friend.

After Teddy was content with the fluffy little friends he made at the petting zoo they wandered to Dragon Land, the zoo’s educational, dragon themed kid center. Teddy begged to ride the magical merry go round, full of horse sized dragon statues that flew in circles around the podium when the ride was on. Rides like that made Draco nauseous, but he much preferred watching to riding anyways. Harry sat down on a plastic Chinese Fireball of Teddy’s choosing, the two year old bouncing up and down with excitement between his legs while they waited for it to start. Teddy waved at Draco every time their Dragon passed his place behind the fence, and Harry held him tightly from behind when he spread his arms out like wings so he could fly with his dragon until they came back around and it was time to wave to his cousin again.

An hour later, Teddy’s little legs plopped him down in the cushy dragon’s nest at the edge of the play park. He answered Draco with a yawn when he asked if Teddy was tired, and reached his arms up to be carried. Harry smiled fondly as Draco lifted up his sleepy-eyed cousin and the toddler wrapped his arms around the blonde’s neck, snuggling into him. His heart threatened to burst at the seams at the sight, a black-haired, grey-eyed boy that looked as if he could be _theirs_ , in the arms of the man who made his breath catch at every touch, his heart melt at every look, and his mind expand his very capacity for love. Draco caught his eye with a smile of his own, and walked over to take the hand Harry had stretched out for him.

"Let's go home, love." Harry kissed his boyfriend on the cheek and his godson on the top of his head, and just like that they strolled hand in hand out of the zoo to put their sleepy little boy down for a nap.


	4. Chapter 4

Teddy slept soundly on Draco’s shoulder as they stepped into the flat half an hour later. He gave Harry’s hand a squeeze before releasing it to bring Teddy into the guest room, where he lay his cousin on the full bed to finish his afternoon nap. He tried not to wake Teddy as he tenderly unzipped the toddler’s jacket, but wasn’t too upset when he stirred because the task was much easier with the subject’s cooperation.

 

“Hey Teddy Bear, can you take off your jacket for me before going back to sleep?” Draco rubbed the little boy’s back as he spoke, then grabbed the coat when he wriggled free, eyes still closed. He stood up and started towards the door, but was stopped by his cousin’s tiny voice.

 

“Dwaco,” Teddy mumbled sleepily, “can you way wiff me?” A smile tugged at Draco’s lips as he made his way back over to the bed.

 

“Sure, sweetie.” He climbed in next to the half-conscious toddler and pulled the blanket over the smaller boy (he didn’t need it, as he was still in his coat and scarf). Teddy curled into his chest with a hum, and his small hand closed around the soft cashmere of Draco’s scarf. The blonde man rested his own hand on top of Teddy’s, the tiny fist easily fitting in the palm of his hand. It only took a few minutes for his little breaths to become long and even, and Harry peeked his head through the crack in the door just as Draco finished removing his scarf for Teddy to cuddle when he left. Harry’s curious expression turned to a smile when he laid eyes on them, and he held Draco’s gaze a moment before ducking back out. Draco gave Teddy’s cheek a kiss and brushed a lock of hair away from his eyes before slowly rolling over to leave without waking him.

 

He closed the door softly behind him, and walked over to the counter where Harry was resting on his elbows, this morning’s paper in hand. Harry watched him approach with a glint in his eye, and when Draco hugged him from behind and let his head fall onto his raven haired boyfriend’s shoulder, Harry’s hand found the sleek blonde hair naturally. Unsatisfied, Harry turned around in the strong arms around him so he could wrap his own around Draco’s neck. Finally comfortable after hours of standing and walking, his exhaustion finally consumed him and his head fell onto Draco’s shoulder, still covered in the black wool of his coat.

 

It was times like these Harry was glad he’d given in to muggle ways and gotten contact lenses. His glasses used to jab at his face and Draco’s neck when they stood like this, not to mention Teddy used to love putting them in his mouth when he was a baby.

 

“Oh no you don’t,” Draco said affectionately as Harry let out a long, slow breath, “at least lie down before falling asleep on me.”

 

“Mmmm,” Harry hummed, “too tired.”

 

Draco scoffed because Harry hadn’t just carried a two year old halfway across the universe for Merlin’s sake. “If I didn’t know better I’d say Teddy’s dramatics are rubbing off on you. What’s next, need to be carried to bed?” Harry looked up at him with the hint of a playfulness peeking through his tired eyes, and Draco rolled his eyes lovingly. “I should’ve known, Potter,” he murmured into the dark curls, the note of malice too slight for Harry’s sleepy ears. But he got the idea a moment later when Draco swept him off his feet into his arms, the blonde letting out a bark of laughter at his boyfriend’s surprised horror. “What, never thought I’d stoop to such commoner practices?” He started towards the bedroom, enjoying Harry’s arms tight around his neck.

 

“I should’ve remembered that you never back down from a challenge,” Harry laughed, reaching out a hand for the doorknob as Draco’s were occupied.

 

“Especially not one from you,” the blonde replied as he set Harry onto their bed. He removed his coat and spelled it into the front closet before crawling in next to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around Harry as the darker man laid his head on Draco’s chest, right over the ball of warmth occupying it.

 

Having been roused from his inescapable sleepiness by surprise, Harry scooted up to kiss Draco’s collarbone, trailing kisses up his neck and jaw and finally stopping on the lips his own knew so well. The kiss was soft and sweet, a tinge of Harry’s sleepiness still detectable but overpowered by the want coursing through his body. He ran his tongue lightly over Draco’s bottom lip in a silent request for them to part, one which was met almost immediately. Hot, wet mouths and hungry tongues took over and Harry slipped one arm around to the small of Draco’s back to pull him closer as the other ran through his soft blonde hair. The fire inside his heart roared and he fought to keep the kiss from becoming too needy, afraid that they would end up breaking their vow not to have sex when Teddy was in the next room. And so he pulled away, moaning into Draco’s mouth as he did so. He saw his own want mirrored in Draco’s eyes, and knew that his boyfriend was wishing, just as he was, that there wasn’t a two year old on the other side of that wall that could wake up at any moment.

 

So with one last peck on the lips, Harry turned over to be the little spoon and Draco pulled him close into his chest and laced their fingers together. And they fell asleep like that, smiles still gracing their lips as they basked in each other’s warmth.


End file.
